


The Motives For Your Motives

by TheGrinch



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clones, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Terminal Illnesses, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinch/pseuds/TheGrinch
Summary: Once he is informed that Superboy shares half of his DNA with Luthor, Superman decides to visit the man himself and get the answers to his questions directly. What he learns is the last thing he expected, and when it comes to Lex Luthor, that's a lot.





	The Motives For Your Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> This just popped into my head recently and I thought, why not? After all, who needs sleep or to revise for their exams, right? I'm not sure if it's any good, so sorry if you don't think it is. But hey-ho, that's life. 
> 
> Feel free to review and tell me about any mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing except this story idea.
> 
> Set post-season one of YJ.

METROPOLIS, LUTHOR’S PENTHOUSE  
JANUARY 3, 22.43 EDT

It’s cold and snowing as Clark lands on the balcony floor, pausing for a moment as he goes to open the French doors. He doesn’t normally confront Lex Luthor head on like this. At his home, costume or not.

Even though he knows where the billionaire lives, actually he knows all of Lex’s residences, he rarely goes to see the man. The places are usually proofed against his powers anyway, so he wouldn’t know if Luthor was actually there half of the time or not. 

It would make his life easier if he did though, proofed or not. To take the opportunity to find some evidence, or anything really that he can use against the man. Yet, he doesn’t. He and Lex have this unspoken rule that they never visit each other’s homes unless they have to; it’s like they want to keep a divide between their public and undercover lives. Things stay more professional that way. It’s odd considering the amount of problems they cause for each other, the way they choose to attack one another; yet, they still have this boundary they respect. Maybe that’s why they do it. Because despite being rivals and being members of a team seeking to eliminate the other, there is some form of respect. 

No, maybe that’s not right. Superman’s respect is given to people like Batman, Wonder Woman. That’s not how he and Luthor are. A ‘mutual understanding’ may be more adequate. Batman calls it denial, that the two, even after all this time, still don’t want to face each other properly. But what does he know? He’s hung up on Ra’s daughter, so it’s not like he’s in a better position. 

He’s not fully focused as he enters the room, so when light comes on the kryptonian automatically tenses, ready for whatever the older man wants to throw at him. 

“If I really wanted to fight I wouldn’t have deactivated the alarms and given the guards the night off, would I? Drink?” Lex is standing next to a cabinet filled with expensive spirits, two glasses in his hand, as though he had been waiting for the hero for a while. Perhaps he had. 

Clark merely frowns and crosses his arms. Lex merely rolls his eyes, mutters ‘heroes’, puts the glasses down to open the cabinet and pour them both a decent amount of amber liquid. 

While Lex pours the drinks, Clark takes the opportunity to look around the large office. It’s changed since he was last here. The previous carpet has been replaced by a dark cream one and the walls have been given a fresh coat, though they remain white. The perfectly fine black leather chairs have been replaced by brown ones instead. Perhaps Lex preferred them with the large green rug and landscape painting now occupying the largest wall. Clark’s surprised by the choice of green, it was hardly Lex’s favourite colour. Or maybe it was because these chairs went better with the new dark mahogany desk; given the dent on the last one, it had probably been best to replace it. Other matching furniture was along the walls of the room. Clark ignored the battered paperbacks that were clearly out of place next to the first editions on the bookcase.

“Here.” The older man offers the glass, sighing and taking a sip from both glasses to prove he’s not added anything, before the kryptonian reluctantly takes it. He doesn’t drink though. “I suppose you’re here to discuss the events regarding The League at New Year’s.”

Actually, that hadn’t even been at the forefront of Clark’s mind. “No.”

Lex looks mildly surprised as he sits down, gesturing for the hero to do the same. 

“I’m here about Conner, Superboy. He told me that he isn’t made solely from me, that half of his DNA comes from you. Why?” 

For a minute the businessman just stares and sips his whiskey. “Of all the things that have occurred recently, that is what concerns you most?”

Lex has always had a soft, charismatic voice; all the way from when they first met that summer years ago. He was able to hide a multitude of things and thoughts behind it so that no one would ever guess what he was really thinking. He was a master of control, which is why Clark isn’t sure if he can believe the slight puzzlement in the tone. 

“Then, your mind always did work in fascinating ways, Clark.” The older man ignores the way the younger narrows his eyes at him again, drink still untouched. “Very well. It’s a simple answer and I see no harm in telling you. I presume you’re aware of Match? Good, that makes things simpler. Cloning pure kryptonian DNA proved too problematic, too much mental instability. Despite the setback of Superboy not possessing all of your powers, it was more efficient to use human DNA to prevent the same instability occurring. Though, I’m surprised Superboy didn’t explain that himself-”

“I wanted to hear it from your own lips.” Clark cuts in, irritated by the smirk that comes onto Lex’s face.

“I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be.” The smirk only gets bigger and Clark can’t believe he never wanted to punch that look off of Lex’s face when they were younger. “I don’t buy it though. You were never one for accepting half of what you wanted if you could help it. It was all or nothing. You wouldn’t just create someone like Conner, you’d refine the process until you got your perfect Match.”

The pair just stare at each other. Both know the hero’s statement is correct, they’re just waiting to see who will crack first. 

“I’m not asking you to tell me your master plan, Lex. But Superboy deserves to be his own person, free of any influence that you may have used on him.”

“Like Mr Harper, you mean?” The businessman merely asks.

“So you did program him, The Light I mean.” It’s a statement, a confirmation.

“Seems rather futile to deny it, doesn’t it? Don’t worry, our son isn’t under any ‘influence’ as you phrase it.” With that Lex moves to pour himself another glass.

“Like I could take your word for it anyway. And he’s not our son.” The last bit comes out as a snip and Lex just looks unimpressed as he sits back down. 

“Curious you still come here if you won’t believe anything I say.” There’s no accusation in the tone, part of Clark wishes there was because it means Lex is analysing things in a way he probably won’t like. “Perhaps that wasn’t all you wanted.”

The inhale of breath he takes is involuntary, he doesn’t like the implication of the statement, even if there’s no emotion to it. “What I want is for you give me the real reason Superboy has your DNA. You say it’s because it was more efficient in the long term, but come on Lex, it’s me. There’s a reason it’s your DNA over anyone else. So tell me.”

“My, my, being quite the reporter tonight, aren’t we Clark? Anyone would think you do it for a living.” The younger man only snorts in response, Lex’s jokes get old after a while. “Maybe I was the most convenient and logical choice. I am the only normal human leading The Light after all.”

“Unlikely. You could have chosen anyone, but you picked yourself. That means something, you could have picked anyone, someone who wouldn’t have been missed or caused you problems later on. It can’t be because you want an heir, you have Lena for that. And you have better options than making a clone if you did.”

Clark doesn’t need to have microscopic powers to have noticed the brief way that Lex’s face twitches. He hit something there. At last he’s getting somewhere. 

“How is Lena? You manage to keep her out of the media quite a lot these days, she back at that boarding school yet?” 

For a minute Clark is sure that the other man is going to tell him to leave. Instead, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, the businessman pinches the bridge of his nose. While Luthor may be comfortable manipulating and using children as a tool for own purposes, Clark isn’t like that. There’s something bothering Lex and Clark, whether he wants to or not, can’t help but feel like he needs to offer his help. 

“Lex, what is it?” Once upon a time he would have gone to the man, cradled him; not now. 

“Nothing.” The remainder of Lex’s glass is downed and refilled for a third time, something Clark has never seen him do, not even when they were teenagers stealing Lionel’s liquor and drinking it in the fields. “And to answer your question, my daughter’s welfare is none of your concern, nor her education. But no, she is not back at the school. She won’t be returning there in near future.”

“That’s good, she always brought out the better side in you. Maybe The League won’t have to worry about you for a while.” It’s slightly humorous and soft and far too familiar. And Clark doesn’t know what is prompting it; before he arrived he planned on interrogating Luthor, Batman style.

Again Lex says nothing for a brief while, just looks as though he’s trying to decide on whether he wants to say what is clearly on his mind or not. Not for the first time, Clark wishes he had Manhunter’s abilities. 

“You haven’t seen Lena for a long time have you? In either guise.” The kryptonian doesn’t see the relevance of the question, but shakes his head all the same. “Come with me.”

So far Luthor hasn’t tried anything, and while Clark doesn’t put it past him to try something, he honestly believes that there is no agenda that night. 

Lining the hallway are various other paintings he’s never seen, some landscape and some portrait. The only photographs are on a table they pass. One is of the Luthor family, taken years ago when Lex’s sister, Lena’s namesake, was still alive. Clark remembers the day that was taken; it was at the Luthors’ Smallville residence and the siblings had forced him to sit and wait while the picture was done before they went out for the day. It had been fun. The other is of Lex and Lena in an uncharacteristically natural photo of the pair at a duck pond. It must be a few years old. 

Finally, the pair stop one of the wooden doors and because of the soundproofed walls Clark can now only really hear it for the first time. A heartbeat that seems like it’s struggling to keep going, accompanied by laboured breathing and machines whirring quietly. 

Lex’s hand pauses on the doorknob before opening the door, moving slightly to the side so that Clark can see. Despite the breathing trouble, the small figure on the bed looks peaceful, like any other child getting a good night’s sleep. Her blonde hair is fanned across the pillows and her hands tucked under her pillows in a position matching how her father’s used to be. 

“I don’t understand. She looks fine… but her heart.” The kryptonian moves toward the sleeping girl, stroking a strand of her hair, utterly confused as to how a child could look so healthy yet sound so weak.

“It’s cancer.” The weight of the words sinks in immediately, Clark’s hand freezes mid-stroke, his eyes flicking between the two Luthors. Not again. “You wouldn’t think it, she seems so healthy, so lively sometimes. She was diagnosed almost a year ago. But it’s not like last time. It’s not like anything anyone’s seen before. No one knows what to do, I don’t know what to do.”

“Why didn’t you come to me? We could have found doc-”

“Don’t you think I’ve seen doctors!” The near shout startles the sleeping girl, making her half-awake and Lex grabs Clark, pulling them both out of the room and closing the door before they can properly wake her up. “Don’t you think I’ve seen doctors? I’ve visited every doctor, every specialist, every scientist who may have any idea what it is. I even had magicians and Savage see her. None of them understand what’s going on or why it’s happening. All we can ascertain is that this isn’t like last time or like any cancer ever recorded before. Nothing destroys it, we’ve tried.”

Clark doesn’t think he wants to know some of the methods they’ve tried because he knows when it comes to Lena, Lex will do anything. He’s not sure what to say, but before he can think of anything, the businessman is already moving back towards his office. Like some obedient puppy, Clark follows.

As he enters the room, Lex is pouring them both another glass of whiskey and Clark silently accepts his as he ponders what to say. 

“What does this have to do with Superboy?” Is what he settles on finally. It is the reason he is there of course. Luthor doesn’t answer. “Come on Lex, you’ve told me this much. Lena’s cancer’s back and worse than last time. You- wait, almost a year ago? Before or after Superboy was created? Before Match?”

“After Match, before Superboy.” 

“Was Match really too unstable, or did you just need an excuse?” Clark demands, folding his arms and receiving a withered glare in response. “So he was unstable… But… I don’t understand… Did you press for the creation of Superboy then purely so you could give him your DNA?”

“Yes.” Seeing Clark’s confusion, the older man rolled his eyes, sitting down again. “How you made a successful career as a reporter I’ll never know. I pressed for Superboy’s creation because I’m a match to Lena, but the donations alone were too weak. The cancer in Lena’s body somehow destroyed the healthy cells, like I said, nothing ever seen before.”

“And you thought if you could infuse your DNA with my DNA in the perfect specimen, you could deliver healthy cells to Lena’s body that would stand a chance against the disease.” Clark finishes and Lex doesn’t correct him. “But you grew him to sixteen years. I thought new-born stem cells were the most effective thing in these cases? Or at least something similar?”

“You told me your powers weren’t active when you were a baby. Your first incident wasn’t until you were at school. I had to ensure that the invulnerable and strength side of your powers were active and your powers had all matured by the time you were sixteen, it was only logical to repeat that. Unfortunately, the half-human side of him meant it only worked temporarily and her cells became more aggressive after a few days. I intended to try again once he reached eighteen, but your little sidekick team released him before I could and disrupted the aging process-”

“Wait, so he won’t age?” Lex doesn’t seem impressed that that was the question Clark chose to ask, though he answers all the same.

“Mixed species cloning is such a tricky thing. Externally, no. Internally, yes, but he’ll outlive even Robin’s grandchildren I imagine. Such a slow rate means that I cannot get what I need from him in a time that will help Lena, it would be years before his body is a stage that it would even be possible to try for a successful attempt. Lena doesn’t have years.”

Clark sighs heavily after a moment, having a feeling that what’s about to suggest may haunt him in the future somehow. 

“I won’t give you more of my DNA, I won’t let you create more clones for you to use and discard, even if it is for Lena. They have rights too and deserve to make their own choices. But I offer this idea. You could always just ask Superboy if he will help. Then freeze Lena until a time when his body has reached the point of maturity.”

It’s actually a solution that could work and Lex genuinely seems surprised but impressed by the suggestion. The only reason Clark imagines that Lex hadn’t thought of it is because it probably didn’t occur to him to just ask and play nice. 

“Perhaps… I just can’t lose her again.” Lex murmurs, looking to the contents of his glass and swirling them around. 

“Again? What are you talking about? Lex, what are you talking about?” The kryptonian presses, disturbed by the choice of ‘again’ and silence that followed. “You didn’t… Lex, tell me you didn’t.”

However, much to Clark’s horror, the older man doesn’t deny what is clearly running through his rival’s mind. 

“What were you thinking? You-”

“I couldn’t lose her!” The explosive answer comes and Clark’s mouth just shuts, letting Lex breath before he continues. “My sister died too young, so when Lena was born a year later it seemed like a gift. But then she got cancer and didn’t even get the chance to outlive her namesake. So I brought her home myself. I even managed to delete the cancer, for a while, and now I can’t find any way to remove them because I can’t even understand them.”

“You tried to control nature and she bit back.” Clark surmises, gaining a half-dangerous half-resigned look in return. “You don’t get to play God, Lex, no matter what you or any of your associates think. When did she die?”

“My daughter is sleeping in one of the other rooms right now.” It’s astounding really. How a man like Luthor could be driven to such lengths that even as he accepts that Lena died but refuses to let her go.

“You know what I mean.”

“April 14th 2009, 1.36AM.” Eleven. Eleven years old. So youn- “Then she came home July 20th 2009.”

“Where did you bury her?” There’s no public burial for her meaning either she’s under a false name, cremated, or the body is being stored somehow. Lex was never one to do something small for someone he loved though, his sister’s tomb was practically a shrine. There is no way he wouldn’t give his daughter one either, regardless of whether there was a living clone or not.

“That’s none of your concern.”

Clark doesn’t say anything. Lex always seemed so cool and collected, powerful at the best of times and lethal at the worst, a man who kept up the perfect charade and almost never faltered. But now? Now Clark looks at the man who has changed so much in the years they’ve known each other and can only see the twisted and deranged shadow of a stronger man. But even strong men have their breaking points. 

“I’ll speak to Superboy.” Is all he can say. He can’t comfort the man who is now his enemy, the world doesn’t work like that, especially for them two; he’s damned though if he refuses to help. He picks up his glass and moves towards the balcony doors.

“I don’t want or need your charity Clark. I can take care of this without you.” The tone is angry, almost harsh; it odd to hear, Clark was almost never able make Lex break his exterior but tonight has been an education for them both. It makes Clark look back.

Neither of them say anything, they both know that Clark will still speak to Superboy and try to convince him to help a girl who has already died once before. Clark looks away first, flying out the way he came, unsure if a part of him regrets having gone to confront Luthor in the end.


End file.
